Teen Wolf Season 7
by breannaalcindor30
Summary: When a old threat comes back to Beacon Hills and picks Mason as its target its up to Liam and the remaining pack members to stop it without Scott's help.
1. Screams

**Hey guys this is my first time ever writing fanfiction so bear with me. Ive recently finished watching Teen Wolf and Im obsessed with the show. This story is what i would want season 7 to be in my mind. Feel free to comment and please critque so i can make my writing better. I already know how I want this story to go but ideas are appreciated.**

**

*I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its Characters*

**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Liams POV

It's been a couple months since Scott and everyone left. Alec went with Scott because he felt like he would be better protected. Ive been in beacon hills watching over the town and waiting for the next threat to come. I thought it would be hard with everyone knowing our secret but everyone acts surprisingly normal,well as normal as people in Beacon hills can act. Theo disappeared a couple weeks after the war. No one as seen him or talked to him. I thought we had a real connection from all we've been through but he's still the same old Theo, even if he did take Gabe's pain away. Now as the new alpha to my new and smaller pack its my job to protect them and thats exactly what Im going to do.

* * *

Mason was walking through the woods looking for Corey. "Corey!"he yelled. No answer. "Corey,where are you!" Mason yelled again. Still no answer. He continued to walk through the woods. Mason turned the corner and saw Corey standing with his back turned to him. "Corey, ive been looking for you everywhere," Mason says. Corey slowly turns around.

"You left me to die!"Corey yelled. His eyes turned greenish blue as he hissed at Mason.

"What? No I didn't! I would never do that!" Mason said through tears.

All of a sudden Mr Douglas came out from behind a tree. " Oh, but you did Mason and that makes you a monster" he said. He threw the whip around Coreys neck. Mason tries to run to him but he only runs in place. Mr Douglas pulls the whip erasing Corey from existence. "No!" Mason screamed through tears, falling to the floor. Suddenly he fell through the ground and landed in the tunnels. He then transforms into the beast but this time he dosen't black out. He watched in horror not able to stop himself as he sticks his claws in both Liam and Corey. They both start to cough up blood. "Your a monster Mason" they both say in unison.

Mason jumps up in bed screaming before Corey wakes up beside him grabbing him and comforting him. "Mason your ok! It was just a dream, your fine!" Corey yelled. Mason calmed down and layed back down cuddling into Corey's chest. "It was horrible" he sobbed. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Corey asked rubbing his hands through Mason's hair. "Mr Douglas...he took you again...and i couldnt do anything" Mason said through sobs. " Y-You said i left you there to die. Then i was the beast again and i killed you and you called me a horrible person" he sobbed even more.

Corey couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sat up and looked into Mason's eyes. "Your not a monster. You couldnt control what you were doing and there was no way you couldve known Mr. Douglas was gonna come for me. Stop blaming yourself because no one else is blaming you. I love you and i want you to remember that, i NEED you to remember that."

"I love you too" he said before falling asleep in Corey's arms.

* * *

_The next day_

Liam walked into school exhausted. He had been up all night studying for his bio test. He saw Corey standing in front of Mason's locker and walked over. "Hey, where's Mason?" he asked. Mason was usually waiting with Corey at the beginning of the day so they could all walk to first period together. " I don't know" Corey replied. "I woke up this morning and he was already gone. I figured he went to school early or something since his car was gone" he said." Maybe hes already in class. He might have just wanted some extra studying time before the test" Liam suggested. They both walked to first period only to see that Mason wasn't there. Corey started to get worried.

"Where is he?" the Chimera panicked. Mason was never late for class unless something serious was going on. "Dont panic!" Liam told him. 'If he doesnt show up for class we wi ll go look for him during second period" he explained. Corey nodded his head and sat down in his seat. The bell rang signaling the beginning of class. Mason walked in quickly but didnt sit in his normal seat next to Corey and Liam. He sat on the far side of the classroom not making eye contact with either of them.

"Whats wrong with him?" Liam asked Corey.

"I don't know, he had a nightmare last night but we talked about it and he was calm for the rest of the night." Corey boys looked worriedly over at Mason.

After class the boys started to approach him but Mason quickly left the classroom. They followed him but there was no sign of him in the halls. They didnt see Mason again until after school when Mason was getting into his car. " Mason!" Corey yelled running over to the car.

"What do you need Corey?" he said without looking the Chimera in the eyes.

"Whats wrong, you havent talked to Liam or I all day and we're worried about you." he explained.

"Its nothing, I'm fine" he said bluntly. He closed his car door and drove away.

Corey felt hurt. Mason didnt even look him in the eyes. He went back into the school to find Liam.

* * *

Corey had told Liam to come over to Mason's house so they could keep an eye on him to figure out what was wrong. When Liam arrived Corey was the one to open the door. " Hey follow me" he said. He led Liam upstairs to Mason's bedroom where Mason was sitting on his bed staring at the floor. " When i got home he was like this. He hasnt moved since. He wont even look at me let alone talk to me." Mason stood up startling the two boys. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Liam and Corey exchanged worried glances. Corey walked over to the door and knocked. "Mace, babe are you ok?" No answer. "You can tell us whats bothering you."

Suddenly a blood curdling scream came from the bathroom. Liam ran and nocked the door down to see Mason curled up in the corner of the bathroom. He was mumbling something but even Liam couldnt understand him. Liam bent down next to Mason. "I cant understand you Mason. What are you trying to say?"

"Blood. Everywhere" he managed to choke out.

Liam looked back at Corey with a worried look. "Theres no blood Mason."

"Its everywhere!" he yelled at Liam.

Liam put a hand on Mason's shoulder only for Mason to push him back with an amount of force that Liam couldnt believe. "No!" Mason screamed pushing Corey to the ground as he ran out of the bathroom. Liam helped Corey up and they ran out the room. The front door was wide open and it seemed as Msson didnt even use his car. Corey looked at Liam in horror. "There is definetly something serioulsy wrong with him Liam!"Liam looked at the worried Chimera's face. "We have to go to Deaton. He might know whats happening and he can help us find him." Corey nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please comment and tell me what you thought. There are gonna be more characters in this story but they will come a little later, maybe in chapter 3. If you have any other shows you want me to write for let me now. I'll be updating this story maybe once or twice a week for now depending on how much time I have.**


	2. Come Again

**Hey guys! So I spent a long time writing this chapter because i wanted it to be better than the first one. I hope you guys enjoy!**

***I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Corey and Liam headed to the Animal Clinic as fast as they could. They didn't know what was wrong with Mason and they needed to find out what was wrong before it got too serious. When they got there Deaton was finshing up with his last patient of the day.

"Liam,Corey, is everything alright?" he said looking at the worried teenagers.

"Theres something wrong with Mason. We don't know what but hes been acting weird ever since last night" Corey explained.

"Tell me everything that happened"

Liam and Corey took a seat while Deaton flipped the open sign to closed. Turning back to the boys he gave a small nod urging one of them to continue. Corey spoke up. "Last night he had a nightmare. He said he dreamt of Douglas erasing me and then himself killing me and Liam as the beast. I told him it was just a nightmare but now im not so sure. He came to school today but he came late, and he never comes late…not unless something is seriously wrong." Liam could tell the Corey was having a hard time talking so he decided to chime in.

"He avoided Corey and I all day. He wouldn't even look in our direction, like he was trying really hard not to look at us. When we went to his house after school he was sitting on his bed not moving just staring at nothing. He got up and went to the bathroom after a while and he screamed and said he saw blood everywhere."

"Then he just pushed us out the way and ran" Corey finshed.

Deatons face looked worried which worried the two teenagers even more. "What is it?" Corey stood up.

"I have an idea to whats wrong with him but I have to be sure. I need you both to find him and not let him out of your sight. Watch him for another day and then come back here and tell me everything that happens. Bring him with you when you come back." The boys hesitantly listened.

* * *

Theo's POV

After the war no one thanked me and no one cared where I went. I ended up living in my car again. Sooner or later the police knocking on my windows was too much to handle so i decided to drive my car into the woods and live there. It would'nt be too bad since i was a wolf anyways. Malia learned to survive so I could too. A couple weeks after my new living arrangement i heard footsteps. It was still light out so it could be some random kids, but random kids have never come out this far before. I decided to investigate. I made sure to stay hidden as i made my way towards the footsteps. Mason was walking alone towards the nemeton. _Why would he be going there?_ He placed his hand on the rings of the tree and inhaled sharply. "Mason! What are you doing man get away from there its dangerous." He didnt answer me which i found really unusual.

Black lines began to crawl up his arms all over his body. _I cant let him get hurt._ I thought to myself. I grabbed his arm and pulled it away before he used his other hand to dislocate my arm and throw me back. I screamed in pain. _How did Mason just break my arm? _I carefully put my arm back into its socket. Trying not to get too close to Mason, I got up and started to make my way back to my car. _No i should wait here. If i can figure out whats going on with him i'll have a reason to go back to the pack. Ugh why did i even want to go back to them. _It was something about the pack that drew Theo to them. Maybe it was how close they were with each other and how much he wanted that or maybe it was a certain person who he just couldn't get out of his head. Either way Theo knew it would be smart to wait around and warn the pack if something happened.

* * *

Liam had Mason's scent and the boys felt like they were close to getting to him. When the scent was gone they were at the Nemeton. Corey looked around for his boyfriend."Do you see him?" Liam shook his head. The boys went around the tree looking for Mason. When they didnt find him they decided to look around the woods.

"Do you hear that?" Liam asked.

Sure enough the sound of footsteps got closer and closer but Liam couldnt figure out where they were coming from. It was coming from all around them. Suddenly Mason and Corey were tackled to the ground. When the boys finally regained their balance they looked in front of them shocked.

"Theo?" Liam gasped.

* * *

Deaton couldnt believe it came back. How did it come back? If it was true the threat was even more powerful than before. He started to go back over the events which led up to how they defeated it. Maybe he could figure out how it came back. He would need more information in order to figure out if the threat was back or not.

* * *

"Its not safe to be here" Theo warned pulling them away from the tree.

"We're looking for Mason" Liam said stopping. "and what exactly are you doing out here?"

"None of your business" the chimera growled.

"Fine but well find out sooner or later" Liam shrugged.

"Can we please find my boyfriend now" They both turned to look at Corey. "I saw him earlier"Theo said. "He seemed wrong. He broke my arm. I dont know how but im pretty sure he shouldnt be that strong. He was at the Nemeton and it looked like he was drawing power from it or something."

"Well we have to find him before he hurts himself"

"or someone else" Liam added. Theo agreed and they all started to walk trying to find Mason's scent. After a while of walking they heard rustling. They all stopped sesrching their surroundings for the missing teenager.

"help me! Liam help me!" Liam was about to run to the source when Theo grabs his arm. "Its a trick" He said like it was simple, "Mason's probably hurt or in trouble i need to find him."

"You can't. If you do youll end up getting hurt."

"How do you even know that?" Liam snatched his hand out of Theo's grip.

"This has happened before. Before any if you knew about the supernatural. The pack dealt with it but now i dont think they fully destroyed it."

Mason came out of the bushes and started walking to the group. "Of couse you figured it out Theo. Too bad you wont be able to tell anyone about it"

Mason jumped on Theo attacking him. Theo brought out his claws only to have Mason grab his hand and use it to stab himself." Mason stop!" Corey screamed.

Mason looked up at him with a devilish grin. Mason grabbed a piece of tree bark from his pocket and started to cut himself across his stomach."Nooo!" Corey screamed.

Mason looked at him stumbling backwards "Chaos is come again" He said with a smirk. Before anything could happen Theo grabbed Liam and Corey and ran.

* * *

The three boys rushed into the Animal clinic. They stumbled to the back where Deaton seemed to be waiting for them. Corey was in tears and Theo was in pain from bing clawed by his own claws. Liam was the first to speak. " We found Mason. He cut himslef in the stomach but we didnt stay long enough to see if he was ok."

Deaton nodded "Did he say anything during the fight?"

"Yes" Corey spoke. Deaton's eyes fell on the younger Chimera. "He said Chaos is come again"

Deaton gave look that signaled he knew what was going on. He sighed " Chaos, pain, and strife."

Theo looked up "Nogitsune"

* * *

**I decided to leave it like that as a nice cliffhanger for the next chapter. Nogitsune has returned. I really ****enjoyed the Nogitsune as a villian so i decided to bring him back for this story with my own twists. Ill try to have the next chapter by next week at least. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment if you can.**


	3. AuthorsNote

im not sure when I'm going to continue this story but I feel like I should start over on it and make it better or something. I also think I want to start writing on wattpad too so if you have it find my acccount over there. I'm going to make a Brett Talbot story and a Liam story both with an original character because I have to many ideas for that and not a lot for this story. Let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading.


	4. Newstory

Hey guys so I just published the prologue for my new story on wattpad. It's a brett Talbot FanFiction. I will come back to this story but I'll most likely write it on wattpad. I have so many ideas for the brett story so I'm going to finish that first. My new story is called The Hybrid and my wattpad account is BreannaNixole. I hope you guys will read and watch out for this story on there too.


End file.
